


The Doki Doki Sexy Club Files

by MrRikkles



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRikkles/pseuds/MrRikkles
Summary: A collection of one-shots and long-form requests from Reddit dedicated to the Doki Doki Literature Club fandom.
Relationships: Protagonist/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 17





	1. By Mama Yuri's Teat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC/Yuri. Yuri and MC have a secret the rest of the club don't know about that, and they intend to keep it that way.

[A/N] This was my first request on Reddit, made by IgnitedFoxy. It's shorter than usual, but I hope you all enjoy![A/N]

BY MAMA YURI'S TEAT  
A DDLC FANFICTION REQUEST

The others had gone home. Now it was just us.  
Sayori had left with Monika, skipping as the two discussed recruitment options; the topic of a slam poetry contest with Natsuki's baked goods as incentives was by far and away the most interesting one, and Natsuki was making notes in her notebook for the ingredients. But none of that mattered.

The Literature Club was going home for the day, and under the guise of some one-on-one reading time, Yuri and I were about to start our after-hours activities in the Momma Yuri Club... my idea for the club, hers for the name.

We sat there, her vest opened and her ample bosoms exposed, the smell of her honey-sweet skin almost intoxicating me. I lay there, my head on her lap, her tits hanging over my face, tantalizingly close...

But by Momma's rule, I wasn't allowed my reward unless I managed to fulfill the task she'd set me.  
Yuri and I had discovered her interest in being a mother by accident one day, when a chance accident caused us to wind up in much the same position on the way to her house. However, when I leapt up to nibble on her fine, cloth-wrapped flesh, she slapped my hand and told me no.

That wad the day we also discovered I had a thing for being treated like a child... and thus, our relationship started, and soon after, the Momma Yuri Club wad made in secret. It didn't show on school records, but it existed just for us.

"Now now, MC, you've been such a good boy so far," Yuri chastised, her hand squeezing the bulge in my pants, "You remember your goal for today. 5 minutes with no ejaculation, and you'll get to suckle on Momma Yuri's delicious breasts. You want your reward, don't you?" I nodded furiously into her jugs; the challenge was there. I just had to last. And BOY HOWDY, this combination of stimuli was making it ABYSMALLY hard.

Though that wasn't the only hard thing in the room...

We ended up going through four iterations of that challenge, a new one for both times I lost control, and a fourth one to see if I could make for 15 by adding another ten. I almost made it... if she'd kept me dick locked in my pants, I'd have gotten it, bit now it sat there, stiff as rock, sticky from multiple orgasms. She tapped my shoulder, indicating for me to get up, so I stood.

"You did VERY well today, MC," she praised, "Mama Yuri is very proud of your accomplishment today! As a reward, you'll get to suckle after Mama Yuri gets you to shoot another load straight out of your balls and down her throat, OK?" I nodded happily.

"Thank you, Mama Yuri," I moaned as she wrapped my member in her sweet, wet mouth and started going to town. I enjoyed her oral ministrations immensely, and was pleasantly surprised when she allowed me the privilege of grabbing her head and forcing myself down her throat so I could feed her my sperm directly into her tummy.

I grabbed two big handfuls of her long, glorious purple hair and forced my length down her throat, ignoring the gagging noises as I blew my load right down the hatch. I pulled out for the final couple spurts, half-filling her mouth before I pulled out all the way.

She smiled up at me, chewing and savoring the taste of her favorite cream, before swallowing the whole thing and devouring me one more time; this time, to clean me off and leave no messes.

For another twenty minutes, we stayed together, me laying my head in her lap and suckling on her sweet nipples as if her mother's milk would flow, while she sedately stroked my hair. Soon, we'd right ourselves, share a kiss, and promise to meet up like this again the next night...

And the next...

And the next, on and on, for as long as Sweet Mama Yuri wanted me.


	2. The Love of a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika is tired of waiting for MC to notice her, and notices that Yuri has taken an interest in her...

[A/N]This was my third Reddit request, made by N3W5Stein on Reddit. Hope you all enjoy these short one-shots![A/N]

THE LOVE OF A WOMAN  
A DDLC FANFICTION REQUEST

I was tired of waiting.  
Things hadn't been going the way I'd wanted, and no amount of tampering around in the console was going to change things. MC was set on a three-way between Sayori and Natsuki. I guess when a man can have delicious cupcakes whenever he wants them, why not go for a pair of ladies whose chests RESEMBLE them? ...That was mean of me.

In fact, once again, the club room was just devoid of action. It was just me and our treasurer, Yuri. She was sitting at her desk, reading her favorite book. I sighed. This was boring. MC was FUCKING BORING, and I was NEVER going to get his attention. No matter what I did, no matter how I changed to suit his interest, he wasn't going to notice me the way I wanted him to.

Wait... what was that feeling?

I blinked, looking around subtly, only to see Yuri looking my way with a half-lidded expression. Was she... eyeing me up? I watched her covertly for a few more minutes, watching the blush on her cheeks extend into a partial flush. She was thinking something dirty about me... was this honestly the first time I'd noticed a girl having naughty thoughts about me?

I felt my face curl into a smile. I'd never really noticed, because she kept to herself and always read in silence, but... Yuri was a stunner. She and I had similar body shapes, save for my slightly more athletic nature. Still, those subtle curves on her hips, and the way her breasts looked ready to spill out of her vest while she eyed me up was... turning me on. I smiled a bit deeper.

Without warning, I stood up and sat on top of the desk, tossing my head back as I drew a leg up to my chest and let my skirt slip down to my waist, revealing a hint of my underwear. Yuri flushed, realizing I'd caught her staring... but strangely entranced. It was the first time I'd EVER seen her put her book down for any reason other than the club's day was ending. She was watching me now, fixated solely on me. I smiled.

I turned to face her, slowly undoing my vest and jacket, followed by my shirt so I could let my bra-clad breasts spill out of my clothes. Yuri's eyes were drawn to the creamy skin on my chest, stunned. I blushed a bit... I'd been intending to only show myself like this to that clueless idiot, but... I was happy to have at least ONE person recognize and accept me.

I continued, spreading my legs apart and trapping my skirt underneath my bottom, smiling perversely as I groped one of my breasts and played two fingers over the band of my panties.

"I saw you watching me, Yuri," I cooed, "I didn't know you saw me like that... Are you enjoying this special show, for your eyes only?" Her jaw dropped, stunned that I was so forward and bold. But I wasn't prepared for what would happen next.

Yuri surged forward from her seat, locking my lips in a hot, steaming kiss as she pushed me off the desk and up against the blackboard behind me. It took her no time at all for her hands to find my breasts and slide my bra up and off them, taking both my tits in her hands and groping them lovingly. LOVINGLY? Was I feeling this right?

She pulled away, her eyes glazing over (like I imagine mine were), and said, "I've seen the way you look at MC, and I've seen how completely he tossed you aside. A stunning, beautiful girl like you deserves better than a weak little wimp like him. Maybe you'd be better seeking the comfort of one of your own, hmm?"

"Y... Yuri, are you lesbian?" I asked, still panting from the kiss.

"How about I show you my answer?" she said huskily, kissing me again and slipping her hand down my panties.

OH... MY... GOD... how did she know where my sweet spots were?! I'd only ever played with myself and found a couple while thinking of that loser MC... Yuri's fingers were hitting places I hadn't even KNOWN existed!

I moaned into her mouth softly. I was supposed to be the seductress here, but Yuri had taken control... and I honestly didn't have a problem with that. She was a damned PROFESSIONAL.

She pulled back again, then leaned in and, in a spicy hot voice, whispered into my ear, 'I've been watching you for a long time, Monika... I know what you need. Will you let me show you how much you've been missing by chasing that threesome-hunting jerkoff?" I nodded softly, replying back, 'Yes please, Yuri...' I could FEEL her smile.

"Then I want you to get yourself dressed, and I want you to come home with me tonight. You can do that, right?" she asked, pulling completely away. I was weak in the knees, my limbs numb, my breath hitched in my lungs, panting. I nodded frantically and started righting my clothing.

I didn't know then what Yuri had in mind for me... but whatever it was, I was more than ready for it.  
And I knew I'd love it EVERY... SINGLE... STEP OF THE WAY.


	3. Taking It Slow, Making It Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC/Monika. After their first date, Monika has become additced to sex, and the toll it takes on both her and MC forces his hand.

[A/N] My Fourth request on Reddit, requested by TheOther-Account . Hope you all enjoy![A/N]

TAKING IT SLOW, MAKING IT WORK  
A DDLC FANFICTION REQUEST

I watched her as I chopped the chicken for supper; she was dusting the TV, legs almost crossed at the knees, AND SHAKING, while beads of sweat dripping down her chin to soak into her loose t-shirt. It was a Sunday, and we were able to just live in normal clothes... instead of those stuffy uniforms. Not that it seemed to be helping my girlfriend at all.  
If only I'd known what I was getting into when I accepted her confession two months ago... if only I'd known what would happen when our first date the night after had led back to her place, where, with no parents around (BECAUSE WHEN WERE THEY *EVER* AROUND), we proceeded to get into it. We went the distance, and we both enjoyed it immensely.

Apparently, sweet Monika enjoyed it... a LOT MORE than I originally anticipated.

Within days of us doing the deed and becoming a solid couple, Monika was going nuts for sex. As the club had grown to about twenty-five members overall, Monika would routinely leave matters to a well-trained Sayori, who knew what to do when her President needed to step out and have some one-on-one time with her FAVORITE MEMBER. Either that, or we'd hide in another classroom's closet and get our freak on there, well away from the club and able to stretch our vocal chords a bit.

But then it started getting... weird.

I'm normally decent in my level of sexual activity; I get turned on easy when Monika does something erotic, or talks to me in her low, husky "fuck me NOW" voice, and especially love it when she stays back at the gate with me so we can engage in a bit of "filthy butt-touching", as some of the other, more religious students had called it, without being seen... and she made this SO much better by routinely coming to school without underwear, knowing I'd be undressing her with my eyes every time we'd be together, and in my head whenever we weren't. Some would call me a horn dog, but I wasn't after more than one woman, and Monika had wanted to be MY woman. I couldn't be happier about that. We clicked with each other; we had a lot in common.

But when she insisted we have sex while studying for an exam that was worth more than HALF OUR GRADE, and I very nearly bit the dust HARD... I recognized the tell-tale signs of sex addiction. Monika wasn't just addicted... she was becoming sex dependent. It was almost like she couldn't even BREATHE without my dick in her, sometimes.

And the less said about her habit of waking me up with a balls-deep skull-fucking blowjob complete with oral finish... YEAH. She practically couldn't LIVE without getting fucked anymore.  
I'd unknowingly, and unwittingly, turned a simple, innocent girl into a sex-crazed maniac overnight. And it was starting to affect us BOTH.

Monika's grades had always been better than mine by a landslide... up until we did it. After, they nose-dived HARD. A girl who had once been top of her class in every subject and active in multiple sports, now thumbed her nose at the mere THOUGHT of studying, got terrible grades to the point that she had to either attend SUMMER SCHOOL or REPEAT THE GRADE, and now NEVER attended her practices, let alone run Literature Club. It was hitting me too, but not as badly; my stamina was nowhere near what it used to be, and my grades were barely holding on. I wouldn't need summer school myself... but I couldn't let Monika repeat the grade.

So, under threat of no more nookie until she shaped up, she went in and signed up for summer school. I'd have made her sign up for full-day courses, but I didn't think she'd have been able to handle it.  
Now, on that same day, two months from when we started, I was sitting her down for a long chat. We needed to lay off a bit. It was hurting our school life, hurting our relationships with our friends in the club, and was hurting out own sex life. I mean, really, when a guy who could go to town on his lady for an hour before firing off couldn't go more than five minutes anymore? There was a SEVERE ISSUE NOW.

So, with Monika at the kitchen table and all our chores completed, I said, "Monika, we NEED to have a talk about your addiction."

"What addiction?" she inquired, "I'm not on drugs, and I can't drink so I can't be addicted!"

"That's where you're wrong," I responded, "People can be addicted to lots of things. Anime, video games, music bands, TV shows, movies, gambling... yours just happens to correlate to what capped off our first date." She stared at me, confused.

After a few seconds of silence, I said, "Look, Monika... I love you. REALLY, I do; I want us to have a beautiful future together. But we need to dial things BACK when it comes to our sex life."

"Y... you don't want to... fuck me anymore?" she asked, suddenly realizing where this was going and getting teary-eyed. I sighed. I reached over and took her hands in mine.

"Monika, PLEASE, don't cry. I DO enjoy having sex with you. But the AMOUNT of sex we have together is getting WILDLY out of hand; You saw our report cards. If our parents were around to see these, they'd be well beyond furious. I LOVE our relationship as it is, and I LOVE YOU... but we need to cut back on how much sex we're having. It's negatively affecting our lives in more ways than just our grades."

"W... How?" she asked, "You're the one who-"

"NO," I said, placing my hands at my sides, "I'm NOT the one who first initiated sex. That was you, on our first night. Additionally, since I KNOW You've been ignoring all but the tingles between your legs... Let me lay the cards out for you. you've been hopping out of Club every single day, dragging me along so we can fuck, and leaving Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri alone to run the club. By all accounts, the thing is basically THEIR baby now; you started it, but you gave up and ran because you preferred to get stuffed instead of manage your responsibilities. I've approached all three on days off, and not ONE of them seems interested in talking for longer than a minute. Imagine how they'd react to YOU at this point." Monika stopped cold, thinking that over.

"They... wha?" she gasped out.

"They either actively avoid me, or only get the barest minimum of communication out before moving on. They don't view me well at all anymore, and it's all because of this. But that's only part ONE of this. Let's not forget that you just signed up for summer school," I said, only to be cut off when Monika shouted, "BUT YOU MADE ME! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T FUCK ME AGAIN IF I DIDN'T!"

"Yes, that's true, I DID say that," I said, "But WHY DO YOU THINK I SAID IT?" This caused her to sink into her chair. It took her a while, but finally, she meekly responded with, "Because I've been neglecting my studies and failed an exam worth about 70% of my final grade... and I haven't been attending my practices for my sports either..."

"You're right on both counts," I replied, internally happy that she was starting to see reason, "which finally brings this back to US. My grades aren't much better than yours right now; all the fucking we've been doing has broken my ability to study, and I need to retrain myself. Thankfully, the exam wasn't TOO hard, and I JUST managed to squeak through with a passing grade. But that's not all it's done. Have you noticed anything... off about our encounters recently?" My question was met, at first, with confusion and fear... and was soon responded to with the saddest, more apologetic look I'd EVER seen Monika wear.

"You..." she started, the sobs beginning to creep in, "You haven't been able to get it up so well recently... and you don't last as long anymore... You used to be able to rock my body for hours, and now you can barely last five minutes..." she broke down sobbing, repeating the words "I'm so sorry" and "This is all my fault..." over and over amid her tearful cries. I got up from my chair, walked over and picked her up in my arms, carrying her like a princess over to the couch, where I sat down and held her tightly against me. I sat there, comforting her as she wailed her heart out, apologizing over and over into my shoulder.

It took her about twenty minutes to work through it all, but soon, she sobbing stopped; the only hint that she'd been crying were the sporadic quivering over her body, and the hiccups she'd developed. She looked up, eyes bloodshot, expression apologetic, and said, "I'm so sorry, MC... I got lost in how good it felt and didn't stop to consider what I was doing to us and everyone around us... What should we do?"

I thought for a moment, then kissed her softly. When I pulled back, I said, "First, we invite the girls over for dinner and apologize. We make it known that we're both sorry for what happened, and that we're going to take more of an active role in club until grad comes. After that, we should start spending more time with the girls to mend bridges, and you should DEFINITELY apply yourself in summer school. I'll apply to join you so we can work through the same homework together. Plus, extra credits never killed anyone." Monika nodded and smiled a bit, moving to kiss me, before I held a finger to her lips and stopped her cold. She looked at me in confusion.

"But for right now, I think we need to set some ground rules between us in terms of our sex life; we can't keep going on the way we have, or you're going to run me right into the grave," I said, kissing her forehead consolingly.

Monika nodded softly, moving to wipe tears from her eyes before I stopped her again; this time, I leaned in and kissed the tears from her eyes in a show of tenderness. I didn't WANT to make her cry, but she wasn't going to see things any better unless confronted with the truth, and that truth WOULD hurt, so anything I could do to smooth things over, I would do happily. She briefly teared up again, and we stayed on the couch, embracing each other in platonic love, not sexual love, for the first real moment since we'd become an item.

Hours later, the two of us were back at the kitchen table, laying down ground rules. From that day forward, we would ONLY have sex on certain days of the week, and Monika would undergo a bit of self-training to control her libido; this wouldn't work if she were unable to hold in her urges. However, we made one MAJOR stipulation to this one: if, early on, she couldn't hold off and NEEDED a good dicking down, she'd have to at LEAST maintain control until we returned home.

Secondly, we both had to take our social and professional lives more seriously, and strive to do the best we possibly could in order to repair our reputations and relationships with our friends.

Thirdly, and most importantly, we would start using protection until we had enough money saved away to start a family of our own. We we both coming out of high school, and higher education was going to be expensive, so we needed to save for that too. But until then, we couldn't just go completely crazy and throw caution to the wind, as we had been until now. Monika would still be allowed to sate her growing obsession with drinking my semen; we'd just have to catch it in condoms first. She argued against this at first, but understood my reasoning and begrudgingly accepted.

Finally, we would make more of an effort to grow as a couple by communicating more and actually going on dates, instead of locking ourselves indoors and fucking like horny bunnies non-stop.

Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays ended up being our fuck days, with Monday and Thursday being relegated to night-time ONLY and just before bed. This seemed to satisfy Monika, and from there, we continued on.

The next few days, we took our time and worked on mending fences with our friends. Natsuki was initially VERY irritable and refused to even speak to us. Sayori was quick to understand, thought she seemed a bit apprehensive of giving Monika any room to redeem herself. Yuri was perhaps the easiest to convince... she always was the type to look for the best in everyone, and was quick to offer Monika a chance to prove herself.

In the week after graduation, all seemed to be returning to how it used to be: Sayori and Yuri had held a democratic election in the club to determine who the next President, Vice President, Advisor and Treasurer would be, along with other positions. They'd gone to trustworthy members of the club, so Monika was able to breathe a sigh of relief; she'd known these kids for the last couple years, and considered them solid.

We did as we'd said and invited the girls over for an apology dinner, making a HUGE spread that extended to the living room coffee table. The sheer size of the buffet we'd presented was staggering, even for them; needless to say, Sayori and Natsuki, the two more stomach-thinking of the group, were quick to forgive and get buddy-buddy with us again after seeing the absolutely ridiculous amount of deliciousness we'd set out. Yuri was pleasantly impressed, and we all ate like wild animals that night.

Over the months and years that followed, Monika would get a lot better at controlling her sex drive; in the beginning, she could barely go 24 hours without needing at LEAST a drink from her favorite drink bar, and that would hold her most of the day. As the weeks turned into months, her control got so good that she could actually make it to each of our designated sex days without losing control; the only problem at THIS was that once she got ready, she'd immediately lose control and go cock-crazy. People these days talk about heart-shaped pupils in anime being arousing... I could look at my gorgeous Monika's lust-filled, erotic, begging-for-cum expression and see those little stars in her eyes ALL DAY and never EVER get tired of it. And the fact that I was only able to see it on certain days now? EVEN MORE of a turn-on.

By the time we were half-way through a six-year college experience, Monika's control had gotten so good that she could actually go weeks without succumbing to that desperate, carnal NEED to get held down and ruined, but would still happily pull me along for our designated sex days with that timeless, husky voice of hers and enjoy every second so thoroughly that I almost believed I'd fucked her brains clean out on multiple occasions.

It was just after we'd graduated college, both of us with a Master's degree in biology and an interest in studying the effects of prolonged sexual stimulation on the human brain, that it finally happened.

I'd stayed behind to pack up my things after my last farewell, and had arrived home after supper time. I'd expected Monika to eat without me and be waiting on the couch for our usual movie night, but the way she'd been avoiding text messages all day led me to believe that something was up.

Shortly before we started college, she'd sold her parent's house and moved in with me, choosing to make it OUR home and love nest for life. I was thrilled, and the next couple months had been spent repainting some of the rooms and redecorating in places. So, as I approached my home and saw only the dining room light on, but dimmed, I felt worried. As I unlocked and opened the door, a scent wafted through the door and hit my nose. I knew this smell...  
'MONIKA...' I whispered to myself. This was the smell of her arousal... she'd gone almost a month without sex on this last run, and either she was losing control badly... or had tossed it aside and let herself get RIDICULOUSLY turned on and wet before I got home. I gulped. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, locking it tight as I kicked off my shoes and stepped deeper in.

The heady scent of her continued filling my nostrils as I made my way to the dining room; the table was laid out with plates and silverware, but there was no food anywhere; none on the table, the counter, the stove...

"Honey," came the soft, husky, velvety ring of her sonorous voice, "Stay at the front door for a moment, alright? I have a surprise I've been preparing for you!" I gulped again and nodded silently, turning around in place and returning to the door before giving an affirmative, "Alright..."

I don't know how long it took, but after what felt like a millennium of waiting, I heard the sounds of the place settings on the table being shifted. And then...

"Come see your surprise, My Love!" she called; I could practically HEAR her winking at me seductively. I nodded, turned around, and headed back to the dining room...

Only to find the sight of my one love, dressed in the most erotic lingerie possible, wrapped in a see-through negligee... laying on top of the table in such a way that her heaving breasts shifted up and down with her long, pronounced breathing, and her one leg was held high in the air, pushing the lower hem of her negligee down to her waste to allow more of her musky scent to waft up and hit my nose like a ten-tonne truck. THIS was why she hadn't gone in to school today...

SHE'D WANTED TO SET THIS UP, AND WOULDN'T HAVE HAD THE TIME OR ABILITY IN ONLY A FEW HOURS.

Her eyes, locked in a sultry expression, landed on mine, and immediately I understood why she'd done this. She extended a hand forward and curled her fingers toward herself repeatedly, beckoning me to her.

SHE WANTED CHILDREN. IT WAS FINALLY TIME.

"You..." I started, "You stayed home... so you could make the house into our own little sex den for the night?" She smiled as I approached, making a show of swinging her long, sexy, athletic legs towards me so she could sit herself up and grab my tie.

She smiled wide as she spoke, "You have NO IDEA how long I've had this planned out, MC... I've been training myself so I can maintain control during motherhood... especially since I won't be able to have much of our good times during pregnancy..."

"I thought that's what this was about," I said softly, shucking off my shirt and jacket as she undid and tossed my tie away, "You think we're ready to build a family?" She nodded. "Do you?" she asked. I smiled and kissed her, laying her on her back.

"I've been ready since the day we started dating. I just wanted to wait until we were both emotionally ready for it. Are you sure?" I asked, looking for one final bit of confirmation as I dropped my pants and boxers. I stared into her deep, emerald-ocean green eyes as she nodded one final time.

"Yes, My Love," She replied, the need heavy in her voice, "A long time ago you showed me the merit in taking it slow. Over the last few years we've been preparing for this moment... and now, we're going to be making it work. I love you, My Darling; I have since the first day we met, and I've needed you since the first day we made love. I refuse to go a day of my life without you, and will NEVER turn my back on you and run. You have me, all of me, connected and bound to you forever. In our first nights, you filled my insides and claimed me. I will NEVER do anything that would make you relinquish the hold you have on my heart... just so long as you never do anything that would make me give up my hold on yours." I nodded and kissed her deeply, the happiness in my heart apparent to her.

"Monika, My One and Only... Never will I ever aim to intentionally hurt you. I gladly hold your heart in my chest, as you have done with mine. I promise to never break your love and trust in me, and from now ever more, I will do my damndest to ensure that our children live the happiest lives they possibly can."

At that point, we looked each other in the eyes and recited our version of a song we'd come to dance to every time we had the chance:

"I want you. I need you. And there'll be no way I'll never be without you. I love you, and I'm glad... because 3 out of 3 ain't bad."


	4. Just So Long As It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC/Saoyri. Wholesome love becomes hot, sticky love fucking between two childhood friends... and maybe two other friends, as well..

[A/N] My Second request, by Confident_Comrade, on Reddit. Ennjoy, folks![A/N]

JUST SO LONG AS IT'S YOU  
A DDLC FANFICTION

I took a deep breath as I approached the club room. today was finally the day I told my best friend in the world how I felt about her, no matter what it took. If I had to pull her our of the room and talk to her alone, I would. I took another breath, steeled my nerves, and grabbed the handle. I quickly opened the door.

"SAYORI!" I shouted, not even knowing if she was inside... but I found out soon, as the sound of her voice screaming in embarrassment. I locked eyes with her; why on earth was she in her underwear in the club room?!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MC?!" She shouted, "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES!" She scrambled to gather her things together, and then ran to hide in the storage closet.

Then I heard it... FOOTSTEPS. SOMEONE WAS COMING... THE OTHER GIRLS WERE ON THEIR WAY...

I had to make a snap decision. Just before they came in, I dove into the closet and closed the door, holding my hand over Sayori's mouth to keep her from screaming. She looked up at me with crimson-flushed cheeks, looking scared, embarrassed, and worried all at once. The sound of the other three gearing up for activities without us, as if we weren't even there, was something that filled me with a sense of relief. I slowly removed my hand from over Sayori's mouth, allowing her to breathe a sigh.  
'I can't believe you snuck in here with me, MC," she whispered softly, 'It... it's almost like you had something to say...' The look on her face turned to one of hopeful expectation... she was waiting on my reply. i took a slow breath.

'Sayori,' I whispered back, 'I... I wanted to tell you how I feel... how I've felt about you for a long time. The truth is... I-' I was cut off by the feeling of Sayori's soft lips pressing against mine. Was she ALWAYS this forward? I relaxed a bit, leaning into the kiss as I held her tightly against myself.

It felt like an eternity had past when we finally let go, Sayori now wearing a flustered, happy expression... and mine soon matching hers as we chuckled to each other under our breaths. She smiled wide.

'The truth is, MC... I've known how you feel for a long time. You're not very subtle when you look at me, those big smiles you wear and the dreamy look in your eyes... I could swear I've felt you undressing me with your eyes at times as well...' she said, trailing off at the end. I kissed her again, causing her to give off a muffled squeak of surprise and joy.

When I pulled back, I waited for the dazed look on her face to vanish a bit before I replied, 'I've felt those same looks from you, you know. For someone so innocent, you have some really bold gazes, huh? Not that I'm complaining...' The two of us smiled at each other for a moment before she leaned up into my ear.

'Y... you know, MC... if you wanted to...I wouldn't mind going all the way with you... just so long as it's with you, and only you...' she whispered. I nodded, spinning her around in the closet as I reached up to grab the next few volumes of Natsuki's manga series, then slowly opened the door and left them on the floor. I closed the door again... and then we waited.

"Hey, Yuri, Monika... did either of you set my manga outside the closet before we got here?" Natsuki asked, her footsteps approaching and stopping as both Yuri and Monika responded in the negative.  
"Maybe someone picked them out to read and left them there because they knew someone else would be coming back for them?" Yuri asked. Natsuki gave a shrug and "I dunno..." before picking up her manga and heading back to her desk. The entire time, Sayori and I held our breath, not wanting to tip anyone off. As I heard Natsuki sit down at a desk, I relaxed, signalling Sayori to do the same. Soon, we heard the sounds of other members coming in, and soon the room was bustling with activity. I looked down to Sayori, who smiled up at me with cheeks redder than tomatoes... and she nodded at me.

I leaned down to kiss her deeply, surprised when she opened her lips to let my tongue in. We kept kissing deeply, Sayori leaning into my arms as my hands moved to cup her bra-covered breasts. They weren't as big as Yuri's or Monika's but they fit comfortably in my hands, and she made a cute little noise when I squeezed them. As we were locked at the lips, that cute noise squeaked into my mouth, getting me even more aroused. I slipped her bra up and over her tits, caressing and squeezing them skin to skin. This made her give the sweetest, most adorable little moans I'd ever heard her make... they were like a drug, and I had to hear more.

We moved slightly, twisting a bit so she was sidelong in my lap. Now my one hand held onto her left breast, teasing the sensitive flesh as the other slowly trailed down her chest; I started from her collar bone, slipping my fingers under her bra once again so I could leave a tantalizing sensation of physical contact, feather-light against her skin, from the center of her neck all the way down through the valley of her cleavage and on past her stomach... until they slipped softly into her unprotected panties. I felt her breath hitch as my fingers teased her sensitive clit... The moan she stifled was HOT. I HAD to keep going.

I teased my fingers over her soft, tender nether lips, causing her to moan a bit louder. Pulling away, I covered her mouth again and said, 'We have to keep quiet... we don't want the others to hear us, right?' She nodded as I leaned back in to kiss her again. Our tongues intertwined as I continued to tease her perky little nipple and quickly moistening lady parts. She was all but writhing in my arms, and arched her back against me HARD when she finally climaxed, her moans lost to the kiss we shared. It took a couple minutes for her to come out of her reverie, but when she did, she smiled at me, then stood slowly, dropped her panties, and moved to loom over me.

'My turn, right MC? I just have to...' she said, her words trailing off as she freed my piece from its confines and just... stared. I wasn't THAT big, but I guessing she wasn't expecting the size of what I WAS packing.

'W... wow... I'm going to put THAT in me?' she whispered, 'I don't know if that'll fit, MC... you're going to split my body in half...' she intimated softly, the worry in her voice mixing with the pleasure from my earlier ministrations and soon giving rise to the excitement on her face. She was all in, regardless of what she was saying. She lined up her soaked slit with the tip of my member and started to push down. She held a hand to her mouth to stifle her moans... until I pulled her toward me, simultaneously locking her into another mind-melting kiss while also using my other hand to pull down on her hip and push into her. If it was hurting her that bad already, I thought it'd be best to treat it like ripping off a band-aid; best to get it over with, right?

Not so right; She all but screamed into my mouth, rocking my brain with the sonic sensation of her voice. 'FUCK...' I thought, 'I almost came JUST FROM THAT... Shit...' I looked her in the eyes... or, at least tried to. her eyes were rolling back in her head, and she'd fallen away from our kiss, her mouth wide open and slack-jawed.

Holding her in place with one hand, I pulled her back up and gently patted her cheek until she checked back into reality. She blinked for a second, her eyes regaining focus, and then she tried to move.  
She looked at me, then down to where our bodies were connected.I looked at her, then followed her gaze. We both looked back at each other... and the look she gave me, the pure joy and carnal bliss in her eyes...

I WAS INTOXICATED.

I pulled her back into the kiss, going whole hog to keep her quiet as I gently rocked my hips back and forth, bouncing her up and down on my length. She was wincing and moaning in stings of pain for all of a few minutes before her moans and squeaks turned to pure pleasure. She was LOVING this, and so was I.

Neither of us knew exactly how long we'd been in there. All we could remember was the single moment Sayori came back to reality long enough to practically BEG me to give her my sperm inside her. I couldn't hold it and just as she hit what could have been at LEAST her tenth orgasm in our little tryst (FUCK, she was sensitive), I hit the end myself, forcing her to take me to the hilt as I unloaded shot after shot of my semen against her cervix. I'm fairly certain some of it made it through. We never stopped kissing, and our orgasmic moans mixed with each other in our mouths, creating a silent symphony of love and sex that was JUST for us.

I don't know how long we stayed that way, Sayori impaled on my rod (giggity) and filled with my baby batter, but as the sun's light outside in the club room began to wane and the sounds of activity died away, soon heralding the end of Literature Club for the day with the door closing, We breathed a sigh of relief, staring each other lovingly in the eyes. This would be our life now. We were a couple, and if the slightly perverted gleam in her eyes meant anything, she was going to have me grabbing that sweet little butt of hers every chance I got.

We both got up and got our clothes on, with Sayori reaching into the pocket of her bag (seriously, how did THAT get in here?) to grab a tampon. She inserted it, whispering to me that she 'wanted to enjoy the experience of my children sloshing around in her tummy all night'. I couldn't help but find that hot, and knew I'd be taking her to my room tonight. She also leaned down to clean off my dick with her mouth, so there'd be no discomfort or mess to clean up on my part later. Had she ALWAYS been this perverted? How had I not seen it?

Once we were ready, I pulled open the closet door... and our faces fell.

Monika, Yuri and Natsuki had stayed behind to look for us, and had waited to see if we'd been hiding. They'd caught us DEAD TO RIGHTS. While Monika and Yuri gave knowing, understanding looks, Natsuki was mad.

"Why the hell were you two hiding in the closet?" she demanded, Monika and Yuri softly chuckling behind her, "We were looking for you two all day! What were you even DOING in there?"

Sayori couldn't say anything; she was too caught up in the moment, and was stammering from embarrassment. Me, on the other hand... I had full post-orgasm clarity, and knew the perfect thing to say.

I walked over to Natsuki, and, laying my hand on her shoulder, said in a tone that mimicked an older brother to his little sister, "You'll understand when you're older, Natsuki."

The rest of the departure was uneventful, with Monika and Yuri teasing Natsuki for "not being old enough to understand", and, "just wait until you're older." For me and Sayori, on the other hand, we exchanged knowing glances. Monika and Yuri would keep our secret to the grave, and once Natsuki figured it out, she likely would too... if only out of sheer embarrassment for what she'd learned.

As we all separated and went home, Sayori and I held hands, smiling at each other with blushing faces. I looked down to see a small trail of my cum dribbling down her thighs.

"Looks like that tampon didn't do a good job after all," i teased, reaching down to grab her butt with a playful squeeze, "Maybe we ought to go to my place so we can plug it up properly? Maybe fill it a bit more while we're at it?" She smiled up at me, that knowing, pervy glimmer in her eye setting in again.  
"As long as it's you, MC," she replied.

"I'll do anything, just so long as it's you."

It had been two weeks since Sayori and I had confessed our feelings to each other... and gotten somewhat caught red-handed coming out of a passionate sex session in the storage closet in the club room. We managed to get away clean, though... Monika was too polite and Yuri too quiet to say anything, and Natsuki seemed to be a bit too... ignorant of what we did, for lack of a better word.

Since then, Sayori and I had been spending every day together, having moved everything in her house over into mine. With everything sorted and organized in under five days, the two of us continued to grow our relationship. Where most couples would go on dates, see movies, snuggle together...

Sayori and I just spent our time making out and getting laid.

Within the first week of us being a couple, Sayori's personality had subtly shifted, still maintaining her normally bubbly personality whenever others were around, but when we were alone, she became a VERY perverted girl, who was completely invested in connecting us through our bodies.

Regardless of whether we were out of the house or snuggled up on the couch, Sayori was usually right up under my arm, snuggled against my chest, as thought it was her god-given birthright. I wasn't about to tell her no; having my petite childhood friend at my side with my arm around her back felt WAY too good to be wrong. At home, she'd walk around either in all manner of skimpy outfits and costumes... or nothing at all, as if baiting me into coming over and deposit another load of my sperm into her womb. She OUTRIGHT REFUSED to let me use protection, and got deeply disappointed whenever I pulled out and covered her skin in my seed. Thought she'd always get this insatiably slutty smile on her face as she scooped it all up and licked it off her fingers, or just rubbed it into her skin, claiming that I'd "marked her body"... DAMN... You really never know who'll become a sex-crazed freak-in-the-sheets, huh?

Out in public, Sayori got even more bold and brazen, often going without panties or a bra and sneaking risky flashes of her bare flesh to me, or going to the bathroom just so she could send me nudes of herself playing with herself. If we left the house for school, she'd insist that I plug her with a dildo just smaller than I was, or that she be allowed to push a couple of rotor vibes into her pussy, and give ME the remote. At the end of the day, we'd meet up for club, play around riskily, and then head home together; Sayori was always proud of herself, either bragging about how long she'd managed to hold herself back from cumming hard in class or club... or for how many times she'd gotten off. Eventually, she moved a bit further, insisting she leave the house tied into a rope harness, with a large knot placed directly between her labia and her nipples tied off in little fishing wire bow ties. One wrong move, and she'd be caught... and that rush seemed to excite her even more.

A week after her move, we decided to repay Monika and Yuri for keeping our secret by inviting them over for dinner, an invitation that Natsuki latched onto and extended to herself. We both shrugged; Sayori was having a bit of trouble, though, as this was after the rest of the club had left for the day, and we were extending the invite while I was playfully groping Saoyri's taught little bottom. She was occasionally flashing me little glances BEGGING me to full-on molest her butt in front of our friends... And I was SORELY tempted to take her up on that JUST to see how she'd weasel her way out of having one of her favorite butt-groping orgasms in public (Turned out her little posterior was REALLY sensitive when it came to me...)

The date for dinner was set for two days off, to give Sayori and I time to go shopping for food (and for Sayori to indulge herself in a nice, rough bathroom shagging and some vibrator play afterward).

The night of the dinner came, and true to form, as Sayori and I prepared the food, we fooled around, wasting no time to enjoy each other. We WERE naked in our own home, and she was only too happy to bend herself over a flat surface and wiggle her little rump at me to entice me into her. It was fast approaching time for our guests to arrive, so we made to gather our clothes and make ourselves presentable. I sent Monika a text to let her know we'd be in the middle of cooking and the door would be open, so they could announce themselves and let themselves in.

The sound of a knock at the door signalled the arrival of the girls.

And thus began our extremely risky dinner adventures.

The moment Monika announced the group stepping in, Sayori grinned saucily and ducked under the kitchen island, popped her tits out of her shirt, and pulled my cock out of my pants.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and my mouth dropped open wide as Sayori managed to accomplish the one thing she'd been working on perfecting since we started our lusty fuck sessions: a full-on deep-throat blowjob, with my balls crammed in her mouth as well. My brain ground to a screeching halt as the sensation of Sayori's tight little throat squeezing around my member rocketed up my spine to smash against my brain with the force of a fucking sledgehammer.

"MC?" Yuri's concerned voice pulled me kicking and screaming back from my reverie, and I had to rapidly compose myself.

"Hey girls, welcome! Make yourself at home, set your things down where ever you'd like!" I said, plastering the biggest possible smile on my face. The girls smiled back and set about finding a place to put their things. Natsuki came up to the counter and asked, "Need any help back there, MC? I don't see Sayori anywhere around..."

"Yeah," Yuri chimed in, "she hasn't greeted us yet... know where she is?"

"Yeah," I replied, looking down to see Sayori sliding her tongue out of her mouth to tease the base of the sack with a horny little wink, "She had to run to the bathroom just before you guys showed up. You know how things get this time of the month for her."

Yuri and Monika nodded knowingly. "Yeah," Monika replied, "I should have figured. I'd almost forgotten it was nearing that time for her.' She and Yuri shared a look of understanding; they knew EXACTLY what was going on. And I couldn't do anything to dissuade them from thinking it, as I was unable to move, thanks to Sayori having me balls deep in her throat, practically fusing her face to my pelvis. The sensations of her throat spasming around my length was incredible.

"And no thanks, Natsuki," I replied, "I'm good back here. Most of everything's just about ready to come off the heat, and I can handle that on my own." I gave her a convincing smile, which did its job, as she nodded and turned to sit down in the living room. Monilka and Yuri turned to join her in examining my media setup. I looked down to Sayori, who had just popped me out of her windpipe.

'You need to sneak past and get to the bathroom before one of them needs it,' I said, 'We can save the balls-deep skull-fucking for later, we can't risk getting caught right now!' Sayori said nothing, still quietly panting from going so long without air, and silently tore her shirt open so she could move from her previous action to a full-on tit-fuck with a blowjob attached. My mind was spinning as she smiled up at me, giving me the happiest, more erotic grin I'd ever seen. It only took her another minute to get me off, and she seemed to lose focus as she gulped down every drop of my seed. She never ONCE broke eye contact with me, setting off an extra burst of seed that caught in her throat and backed up out her nose. With that, she hurriedly gulped down as much as she could, then cleaned me off and took off to the bathroom as quick as she could. I still don't know how she managed to NOT get caught.

I fixed my pants and started getting the food to the table; my parents had left behind a large one with an insert, so we'd expanded the table outward to give our dining party more space.

A few minutes later, Sayori appeared, her clothes in order and looking calm, yet smugly pleased with herself, as she went and greeted our friends. They all seemed to buy my earlier excuse, despite the fact that I KNEW I was lying through my teeth; I'd learned long ago that Sayori got her "special time" during the middle of the month, never around the end of it. She was about two weeks away.

Within moments, all five of us were seated, with Sayori and I sitting a bit closer to each other, and strangely, Monika and Yuri seated closer together, leaving Natsuki split off on one end of the table. She didn't seem to mind, but I could just TELL she wasn't happy to be left out of the loop. Still, as the food started passing hands, Natsuki's upset mood seemed to vanish. Sayori had covertly handed me a familiar remote, and I knew what she wanted while we were eating.

"I hope the trip wasn't too... ROUGH... on you girls," Sayori said as I spiked the power up on her vibrator, her voice maintaining despite the hitch in her speech. I grinned as I adjusted the power over and over across several minutes, Pushing her closer and closer to her peak.

Then it happened. In the middle of a conversation with Monika, I jacked the power all the way up to max, causing Sayori to lurch forward. I looked down to see that the orgasm she'd just experienced had been so strong that she'd soaked through her panties... and the chair with them. She was twitching, and from as much of her face as I could see... she was enjoying the bliss. Sensing the worry from the others, I shook her shoulder.

"Sayori, Honey, you OK?" I asked. She snapped back to reality immediately, bolting up from her chair and making for the bathroom again with a pained wince and a cry of, "SORRY, CRAMPS, NEED THE BATHROOM!" Within a matter of seconds, she was up and gone... and all of us took a second to breathe before moving on. I stood up and went to get some paper towels to clean up the mess she'd made on the chair.

I was just about to toss away the paper towels when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Checking it revealed a text from Sayori saying, "All my panties are in the wash... can you bring me a fresh pair so I can come back to dinner?" I smiled to myself.

"I'll be right back, girls," I said, "I wanna check on Sayori and make sure she's OK. Last time this happened she was stuck in bed with a heated blanket for a few days." I nodded respectfully and dashed off, making a pit stop in our room to grab what she'd asked for. I may have had ulterior intentions, but I wasn't about to be an asshole boyfriend... even though the urge to make her go back trailing my cum down her legs was INCREDIBLY strong. As I arrived, I knocked on the door.

"Babs, it's me, open up?" I asked.

"It's unlocked, Studly..." came her reply, her voice husky and needy. I grinned hungrily; I'd flipped her switch, and the only way she'd calm down now was a good, rough dicking. I opened the door, and...  
There she was, her bottoms off and discarded in the bathtub, legs spread open wide, cute little but waggling in the open air, and that heady scent of her slicked pussy wafting into my nose. FUCK...

'I NEED HER NOW...'

I surged into the bathroom, locking the door shut behind me and dropping her clean undies in the sink. My pants were off in seconds, my cock rock hard and pulsing as it slammed home against her cervix with a wet, sloppy squelching sound. I smiled as her head shot back toward me, her eyes rolling back into her head and her tongue hanging out of the biggest "fucked stupid" grin I'd ever seen on her adorable face. I locked her lips in a hot, hungry kiss and proceeded to smash away, causing her juices to splash out with every thrust. She couldn't even think enough to kiss me at this point; her voice kept escaping her throat in short, gasping moans, the volume of which continued to escalate as my thrusts became harder. I decided to go for the home run.

I lifted her into a reverse suspended congress position, then turned her around to face the door and set her back on her feet, her face pressed against the door. She was drooling wantonly as she lost full control of her voice. I continued smashing away, making every single thrust one that went out to the edge of her sloppy little hole, then slammed back in to strike the apex of her cervix. Every time I hit her deepest point, she gave another high, squealing moan and gushed all over me. We were both well past the point of caring if we were caught.

Suddenly... knocking.  
"Sayori?" Naysuki asked, "Are you alright in there? And where's MC?" I could barely hear in the distance Monika and Yuri giggling to each other. They knew... BUT HOW HAD NATSUKI STILL NOT PICKED UP ON THIS?!

As if on cue, Sayori snapped back into reality again, looking back and pushing me away. She then opened the door slightly, beckoning me back in behind her where I wouldn't be seen by Natsuki. Just before she poked her head out to speak, I slammed it in again. She fought to hold back a moan.  
"What's up, Natsuki?" she asked. "Are you OK?" Natsuki asked, "You sound like you're in a lot of pain in here, and there were some weird slapping noises..."

"That's just the panties I asked MC for," Sayori responded, holding herself tough despite the sensations of me running rampant inside her not long ago. Now I was decidedly softer, so as not to get us caught. I reared back a hidden hand and spanked her across the ass crisply. She yelped in surprise, but still said, "S-See? I kept pulling them up and snapping them on my waist when another cramp hit, so I had to keep taking them back off again... Sorry if I worried you, but I should be OK soon, I promise! I'm thinking MC might be getting me some painkillers from our room... He should be back to the table soon."

Natsuki nodded and headed back to dinner. Sayori closed the door, then looked back to me and whispered, 'Hurry up, MC, and make it a good one; we don't wanna keep them much longer, do we?' The saucy little wink at the end was the cherry on top of the cake.

I went back to pounding her tight cunt a bit more, driving her right back into orgasmic bliss. Within the span of another five minutes, I hit my limit and slammed up against her womb, holding her flat against my chest with both arms around her chest, one above her tits and one below to put them on a platter for my own view. She was twitching madly, her entire body unable to process the sheer pleasure crashing against her brain. I turned us around again, then sat her down on the toilet and admired my handiwork. Sayori was completely limp, unable to move as she twitched and spasmed madly. I smiled and gave her another crisp spank to her bottom, causing her to experience one more body-rocking orgasm. I smiled, then leaned down and whispered in her ear, 'Make sure not to take too long coming back down, Love. We don't wanna keep the girls waiting much longer, do we?" I nibbled her ear playfully, bringing her slowly back to earth with a light moan. I lightly patted her butt and turned to get my pants back on and head back. Before I left, I pulled out a bottle of Tylenol from the medicine cabinet and left her two capsules in the cap on the counter, then kissed her cheek.

I returned to the table in a short time, and soon after, she joined us once more. By this time, the others were stuffed full of food and couldn't eat another bite if they tried. The girls were all smiling and chatting with each other as I started putting together take-home plates for each of the three, then wrapped everything and stuck them in the fridge.

"Must be nice, Sayori," Monika said, "Having a man like MC around who's domesticated enough to know when to put the food away. It IS really good food, though; It was so good, I couldn't help but keep putting away more! I'll bet you know that feeling, huh? The feeling of wanting to STICK SOMETHING IN YOUR MOUTH?" Both Sayori and I choked on our drinks, and Yuri damn near pulled a spit-take directly into Natsuki's face.

AND YET STILL, SOMEHOW, Natsuki was still ignorant enough of the implications to ask, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Monika, Yuri, and Sayori started chuckling, but broke into hysteric laughter soon after, as I reach over to place a hand on Natsuki's shoulder and said, "You'll understand when you're older, Natsuki."

A few minutes later, after everyone, even Natsuki, had broken out in gut-busting laughter. Just as our friends were getting ready to leave, I asked...

"Hey girls, you wanna stay a bit longer for a movie as well?"

I let the girls discuss among themselves what movie would go into the machine, all the while doing the dishes and keeping up on cleanliness. By the time they'd decided and had the media system starting up, I'd finished the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher to dry.

As I went off to grab us some blankets in case of cold, the girls all started settling in, with Sayori saving me a seat on the couch. I found it strange at first that Monika was sitting on Yuri's lap, but then I remembered a small conversation that had come up during supper where Yuri had strongly intimated that the two had started going out. I was happy for them. I liked Monika and Yuri well enough, but nothing beats the love for a childhood friend in my heart.

And Natsuki? Well... if she ditched the bitchy attitude, I MIGHT have had more interest, but if one intends to be a bitch about everything, one better get acquainted with not getting a lot of attention... unless the person they date is JUST as negative for no reason. I'd read somewhere that some girls behaved that way towards a guy they liked, but I just couldn't stand it. So unless she'd gotten herself an attitude check and fixed herself, there wouldn't have been any interest. Then again, my previous sentiment still stood.

There was NOTHING in this world that could rival or beat the love and affection of a childhood friend... ESPECIALLY if the both of you are filthy, sex-crazed perverts. THAT just made it all the better in my eyes.

Within the first twenty minutes of the movie (which turned out to be a THREE HOUR NATURE MOVIE (Natsuki's choice had one the game of rock-paper-scissors they'd played), Sayori had started falling asleep against my chest; it seemed I'd knocked her out with my reckless pounding from earlier. I smiled and gave her a small peck on the forehead. This caused her to smile in her sleep... and reach up to peck my cheek in return. This girl was TOO fucking adorable sometimes. Then... I had a crazy idea.  
I reached down and cradled Sayori into my arms, then covered us in the blanket to keep us from being seen. I unzipped my pants quietly, pulled Sayori's new undies aside, and slid my way in to the base, bottoming out once again against her cervix. The sensation of her walls spreading open made her moan a bit in her sleep, but the feeling of my cock resting against her womb caused her to give a small squeak in pleasure. I looked at the other girls; Monika and Yuri were focused on the movie, and Natsuki was so entranced with what was on the screen that her eyes were practically glazed over. Did she have a love of animals that she'd never revealed?

Sayori snuggled up closer into my neck as she slept, subconsciously kissing my neck and collarbone as she cooed incoherent little sweet nothings. No one heard anything she said, and soon the smell of her dripping pussy was wafting into the room.

Even the smell didn't seem to pull Natsuki from the movie. We sat there, my leaning my head against Sayori's and planting small little kisses in her hair. It was only a few minutes later that I noticed another smell mingling in with the scent of Sayori's sex... But what the heck WAS IT?

I blinked to myself and looked over to Yuri in confusion. She met me with a level gaze that quickly turned erotic, and she slowly lifted the blanket to show that Monika had a rather large dildo stuffed inside her hole... and she was looking about as fucked-out -of-it as Sayori had been earlier in the bathroom. Additionally, Yuri was subtly coaxing more of Monika's juices out of her by teasing her clit.  
It was then I understood. Yuri and Monika weren't just dating... they were essentially the same as Sayori and I, except they had a more hardcore dynamic going on; Monika had submitted herself wholly to Yuri's tender hands, and in turn, Yuri was making sure her precious girl was happy and well taken care of... by making sure she was too fucked out of her mind and high on pleasure to think of much of anything.

In many ways, our two couples were the same on a fundamental level... but the dynamics were completely different. Still, I lifted my own blanket to show Yuri that I was holding Sayori in a state of penetration myself. Yuri smiled knowingly and nodded in appreciation. We gave each other a knowing nod of approval and acknowledgement, silently promising to NEVER bring this up to anyone.

We both dropped our blankets and resumed watching the movie, and not a moment too soon, as we'd been letting enough of our respective partners' scents into the air, and both smells together had finally snapped Natsuki out of her animal-themed reverie.

"Do... do you guys smell that?" she asked. "I don't know why, but I'm smelling something that makes me think of pee..." Yuri and I both shook our heads in the negative.

"Nope," We all but chorused together at once, before I finished, "Maybe you need to go and your brain's filling your head with the smell to get you to move more urgently? I dunno, it's a guess, but a bit of a reach." Natsuki shrugged, paused the movie and went to the bathroom. I looked over to Yuri again.  
"How long?" I asked. She grinned.

"Not long after you and Sayori became a couple," she replied, "Monika was depressed and bored after you two announced your relationship, but... we had a little sleep over a few nights later, and it just sort of happened. She loves everything I do to her, and really enjoys returning the favor when I'm not expecting it. She'll likely try to eat me out tomorrow morning when I'm cooking breakfast; she has a nice little habit of doing that, and her skills are AMAZING." I nodded; I hadn't expected Yuri to be so forthcoming.

"Let me guess, by the way," She said, "Sayori was sucking you off behind the counter when we arrived, and the REAL reason you took off during supper was to go fuck her brains out, wasn't it?" I blinked.  
"How did you come to that conclusion?" I asked, prompting Yuri to smile and reply, "It was kind of obvious from the distant, blissful smile on Sayori's face when she came back... not to mention the strange way she was walking around afterward... I'm guessing you two don't think about using condoms at all, do you?"

HOW WAS SHE THIS SHARP?!

"You don't even need to respond," she continued, "I can smell from the general air of the house; the entire place has a rather thick scent of rampant sex. Loads of sweat, pussy juice, and the stink of spilled semen... My mother used to be the same way, back before she ran off to join that brothel... She was always bringing random men home, so the house ALWAYS smelled like sex. It NEVER washed out, so I ended up bullied for smelling weird. When she left, I took the time to clean the entire house as deeply as I could and cleansed EVERYTHING... But some stains never wash out. Some smells are too strong to fade. Strangely, though... I'm happier to smell it here, knowing it's coming from a place of love... not just rampant sex hunger. Not that i'm one to complain... as I all but make Monika walk about marking the entire house with her own juices like she's a puppy... Not that she'd EVER admit it if she heard me admit it..." I grinned.

"You two are just a couple of horny ladies indulging each other, huh?" I asked. She grinned and gave me a wink.

"Like you have and room for making that statement, Mr "I need to go pound my girlfriend's cunt open while we're entertaining guests", right?" she replied saucily. The two of us shared a pervy chuckle and returned to normal, both knowing each others secrets as Natsuki returned to her seat. The smell never left, and she was agitated the entire time and wasn't able to enjoy the rest of the movie.

Hours later, after the girls had left, Sayori and I were back at it. I had her back to the front door, skirt around her feet, one leg up over my shoulder as I dug in and gave her some of the best oral experience she'd had yet. I had to make up for her balls-deep self-skull-fucking from earlier, and as I wormed my tongue deeper into her little pussy, I watched her eyes struggle to maintain contact with mine. I lifted her up off the ground and had her straddle my face with her pelvis as I carried her to the dining room table and laid her down. She was looking at me, nervous, embarrassed... HORNY AS HELL, and practically begging for more.

"Well, My Little Princess, do you want me to go further?" I asked. She meekly nodded her head, and let out a moan that made me rock hard faster than seeing her cooking naked. I dove back in deep, burying my tongue in her sugary-sweet folds. She was moaning, practically screaming my name the whole time, begging for more. I took my time, spending a good forty-five minutes to lick, probe, prod, and lap up every inch of her delicious flesh. Finally, fifteen minutes before our usual bed time, I finished, bringing her to a wild, screaming orgasm, as I'd been willfully refusing her the end she was begging for.

I moved her to her feet and kissed her deeply, moving us up to our room as we continued to shuck off our clothing until we finally arrived. Soon, we were on our bed together, both naked. Sayori was on her back, panties dangling loosely around one ankle, breasts bouncing around wildly, and her face twisted in a permanent expression of carnal bliss. I was making sure to make up for the movie and our shared lack of orgasm through the entire experience. Sayori would pop in and out of reality, either dictated by my twists and pulls on her nipples and clit, or entirely on her own, either commenting on how her pussy felt inside, how amazing she felt getting pounded...

Until...

During one of her lucid moments, Sayori snapped back into reality and looked me dead in the eyes. "MC... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH... PLEASE POUR ALL OF YOUR CUM INTO MY WOMB AND GIVE ME A BABY! I WANT TO MAKE A FAMILY WITH YOU!" My brain, wracked with building orgasmic delight, ground to a dead, screeching halt... and my thrusting did too, resulting in my last thrust smashing against her womb and making her cum hard once again.

"Sayori..." I gasped out, "Do you really mean that? You realize once we do that, there's absolutely no turning back, right?" She smiled sweetly, then reach up and kissed me deeply. I could feel every single ounce of her love for me in that kiss, and I poured every drop of my love for her into it as well. When she pulled away, she beamed with joy.

"MC, please..." She begged softly, "Nothing would make me happier than being with you for the rest of my life, and nothing could make me love you more than if you were to open me up as wide as you possibly can and empty your balls DEEP inside me. I want you to pry open my womb and dump all your baby batter into my hot little baby oven. Please, MC... put a bun in my oven and make me your wide forever!"

For the first time in my young life, my brain, heart, and dick collided with each other at mach speeds. On the one hand, I knew I wasn't making enough money to support a family, and I knew Sayori wasn't either. On another hand, I knew I didn't want to deny Sayori what she'd just admittedly would be her greatest joy and happiness... and if I was being honest, nothing would have brought me more joy than being able to look at my adorably slutty Sayori and call her "My Wife" for the rest of my life; the mere thought of that alone was making my dick harder than I'd ever felt it...and on the OTHER other hand, I was already balls deep inside her, smashing her pussy so hard and fast that she was making a huge, gushing mess all over the sheets with every single pounding thrust. WHY THE FUCK WAS I THINKING ABOUT THIS?! DID I WANT TO GO LIMP AND DISAPPOINT HER?!

"SAYORI!!!" I shouted, going mad from pleasure and happiness as I resumed smashing her fertile womb over and over again. Her face twisted back into full-on erotic joy.

"YES, PLEASE! RUIN ME INSIDE AND GIVE ME A BABY TO RAISE!" she begged, half-lucid. I collapsed on top of her, still pounding away, practically trying to fuck my heart into her where it belonged.

"If you want my babies that badly, "I teased hotly, "Why don't you be a good little wife and open your womb for your husband, so you can take my hot seed?" Her eyes lit up...

AND THEN MY COCK SLID THROUGH HER CERVIX. THE TIP OF MY COCK STRUCK THE TIP-TOP OF HER WOMB, AND EVERYTHING CAME TO A DEAD HALT.

The two of us blinked repeatedly; Sayori had given a surprised, pained yelp as it happened, and all I could do was give her a dumbfounded expression.

"Di... did you just...?" I asked, getting back, "I... I think I did... I didn't even KNOW I could do that..."  
Our eyes met again, and she could only say...

"You know... if you were to cum inside me now... you'd be able to claim my entire being for yourself. Cum inside my womb, MC... and make me your woman for life... because you'll own what I consider the deepest core of my being. Claim my womb... and own me for life..."

I couldn't control myself anymore. Common sense? Reason? CONTROL?! THE FUCKING HELL WITH ALL OF IT! I laid into her again, vigor rejuvenated, brain thrown out the window for the moment. My heart and dick were in agreement right now:

THERE WAS NO FUCKING ROOM FOR THINKING RIGHT NOW. NOT WHEN THIS SWEET LITTLE MINX WAS BEGGING ME TO MAKE HER MINE FOREVER!  
I resorted to using my best method; pulling out to the opening of her pussy, I'd slam back in, her cervix opening to let me slam past it, then pulling out again to repeat the same process. I was convinced by this point that Sayori's cunt was actually smaller than we thought; no wonder she continually lost her damn mind whenever she took my whole cock in her.

Within the span of another few minutes, I'd hit my peak, and held her in place, arms pinned to her sides, toes curling, back arched, eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out of her mouth, drool dripping down toward the pillow, and tears of joy streaming from her eyes as we hit our ultimate climax together; Sayori exploded, gushing out a HUGE deluge onto the bed with her eyes wide and twinkling, as I filled her womb directly. We stayed there for a moment, basing in each other as we came down from the biggest orgasmic high we'd EVER experienced together.

I slowly flipped us over, laying her on my chest while still buried inside her to keep my seed inside her. She was giggling, smiling like a kid in a candy store, and wiggling her bottom happily. She reached up to kiss my neck, but I met her half-way and kissed her lovingly.

When we pulled away, she buried her face in my arm and said, "M-MC... I think... I think you actually DID it this time..." She sounded happy, but... almost ethereally so... like she was half-way in another world.

"What... do you mean?" I asked, getting the distinct feeling I knew where she was going. She looked me dead in the eyes. The look we shared confirmed my thoughts, and her words clinched it afterward:

"I FELT IT this time. I'm pregnant with your child... and I promise you I'll NEVER leave your side," she said, her eyes shining with love and joy. I couldn't help but reflect her emotions... and pulled her up for a deep, loving kiss. We laid there, indulging in each other and our passion for each other.

Five minutes later, we pulled back, nuzzled against each other and smiling.

"Well, there's no going back for us now... not that we were GOING to go back after this, huh?" I said, kissing her forehead. She smiled.

"Nope!" She said joyfully, nuzzling my cheek, "And I wasn't interested in going back. All I've ever wanted was you, and now we're together forever, looking forward to a happy little family together." I smiled and held her tightly in my arms.

"You know it, Sayori," I replied, "And I look forward to making a proper wife and mother of you... as well as a proper husband and father of myself too." We smiled at each other and slowly drifted off to blissful sleep.

Sure enough, within a matter of weeks, Sayori was showing signs of pregnancy, and as we weren't far from graduating, we finished our school year, graduated with honors, and quickly set up a wedding for Sayori and I. in another two months of conceiving our child, we were wed, and spent the entire month making a happy little love nest out of our home; in the months that followed, I had the spare room converted into a nursery, as well as making sure we had a few extra bits ready for when our little one was ready for their own bed.

Nine months after the dinner, Sayori gave birth to a bouncing baby girl, who we named Sumire. Less than a week later, we had our little girl home, and were gearing up for bed. As we drifted off, holding our daughter nestled in our arms, tangled together and tired from a long day, we smiled, kissing softly. We slipped off into sleep, overjoyed that our love had formed a little family of our own... and no matter what, we'd do everything we could to be better than our own parents were.

We would still be the same, sex-crazed, passionate lovers, the same sweet, loving couple... While, from now on, everything we'd do would be for ourselves and each other... We'd agreed a long time ago. The day our child was born, we would do anything for their happiness.

"We will do anything to make you feel happy and loved. JUST SO LONG AS IT'S YOU, WE WILL DO ANYTHING."  
(AND NOW, FOR ANOTHER TAKE ON THE DINNER AND MOVIE!)

YURI/MONIKA REDUX!

It just wasn't fair... 

IT JUST WASN'T FAIR.

But given how things turned out... I refuse to have it any other way.

The year high school started, I caught sight of an ordinary boy. He wasn't muscular and strong, he wasn't super smart, he wasn't about to win a test of strength or cure cancer... he was just a plain boy who seemed to like anime and games. I didn't understand why, but my heart fluttered when I saw him. Then I saw the little redhead pop up from behind him. Were they friends? Maybe they were dating?

Seeing them together had me seeing red, and I didn't know why. But, for 3 years, I wasn't able to work up the courage to say anything.

In junior year, I secretly started a small get-together for people who liked to read. Over the months that followed, it ballooned into a larger group, but RIGHT before I was about to make an official club out of it... SHE APPEARED.

That obnoxious little redhead who attached herself at the hip to the boy of my dreams came sauntering in, looking for a club to join. I was furious, but being who I am, I couldn't go off on her for seemingly no reason; I had an image to uphold. So, I sat her down and talked to her about why.

Turned out, this girl, Sayori, was a bubbly little goody-two-shoes who wanted to join a nice, quiet club and relax for an hour after school every day before going home to do her homework. Surprisingly, as we continued talking, I began to find that we shared a lot of interests, and my feelings of anger and hatred began to wane. Over the next few weeks, as my reading group began to peter out and fewer people were left, Sayori was the ONLY one who remained behind to talk to me after all was said and done. She alone stayed to cheer me up... and we ended up becoming best friends.

Over the next year, the two of us got closer, slowly rebuilding the foundations of my old reading group. Eventually, we set up the pitch for the "Literature Club"... named as such because "Reading Club" sounded lame and childish. However, we couldn't actually launch the club, as well only had the president (me) and vice-president (Sayori) on hand. So, we just got together to chat and read in the courtyard every day. By the end of the year, we'd gotten two more members, which was enough to officially launch the club... two months before the end of the school year. Yuri was brought in as Club Advisor and Natsuki as Treasurer (not like we ever did anything with money, but every club NEEDED to have one, apparently).

And so it was that the new school year started not too long after and the Literature Club got into full swing... with only four members. But then... it happened.

SAYORI BROUGHT THE BOY I LIKED TO BECOME A NEW MEMBER. And then they came out of the storage closet a couple months later, smelling of sex and blushing like mad.

I'd lost him. TO MY BEST FRIEND.

The sense of betrayal was immense; all my negative feelings from the past came back at once, and I started slipping down a never-ending spiral of misery. I put on the bravest face I could, but inside, I was broken. The worst thing possible had happened, and there was NO recourse.

As the two started ditching club more and more often, we would have feared the closure of Literature Club... but apparently destiny had other things in mind. Before Sayori and MC had gotten together, we'd done a small recruitment drive across school grounds that had landed us another 10 members. Then as they started spreading the word of what we were about to their bookworm friends, the club grew larger and larger, eventually topping off at around 30 students in total being logged members.  
Suddenly, with Yuri and Natsuki getting bumped up to Ad Hoc Vice President and Advisor respectively, new responsibilities reared up, taking my mind off of my pain and sorrow. Not that I was alone, it seemed. Yuri had also apparently been hiding feelings for Sayori's new boyfriend, a fact that she shared with me in confidence less than a week after they'd become official. It was during that bit of confidential conversation that the two of us actually took a look at each other. I couldn't begin to tell you what it was that drew Yuri to kiss me... but I knew immediately what made me kiss her back.

It wasn't anything petty, like revenge for a broken heart, and it wasn't anything poetic, like wanting to torment the bastard by showing him something he couldn't EVER have now...

Something in our hearts just clicked. There was no better way to explain it; it was like a switch was flipped inside us at the same time, activating a frequency in our minds that only WE could hear and respond to.

It took no time at all, but we were all over each other, kissing and touching here and there and each generally exploring the other's clothed body. How were we moving so fast?

We realized that if we stayed too long, we'd be found, so we packed our things, and Yuri came to spend the night with me. That night, we both discovered things about each other; I apparently had a hidden fetish for being sexually over-stimulated to the point that I'd be induced into a non-stop orgasmic state, unable to think or feel, but able to enter my own head space and let myself exist as a LITERAL sexual object for Yuri to unleash her wild side on. It also appeared that Yuri was a bit of a dominant woman; she enjoyed holding me against flat surfaces and digging her hand into my underwear to grind her fingertips against my sweet spots teasingly slow, knowing it'd start my engine purring REALLY QUICKLY. She also enjoyed making me BEG for every single orgasm leading up to me losing control and cumming endlessly, at which point she'd continue the stimulation with her hands on other parts of my body and drive me more and more crazy by the second.

Apparently, as I found out from my gynecologist, I wasn't normal down there. NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST.

For one, I had a vagina that could be considered TRULY petite; coming out to only 2 inches deep when fully aroused and less than half an inch around, it'd take nothing at all to stretch me wide open to the point of feeling like I'd tear in half. Additionally, due to this reduced size, the nerve endings in my sensitive spots were hyper-sensitive, meaning I could achieve orgasm with light teasing.

And Yuri NEVER did things by half measures. For her, it was WHOLE HOG, OR NOTHING.

And and all dildos she picked up to use on me started off just slightly bigger than what I could take, then ballooned upward from there; before I knew it, she had me bottoming out on five inch dildos that were a full inch and a half in diameter. Not long after that, she bumped it up by another half inch in both dimensions, and THAT was were I had to stop her. I enjoy the feeling of that silicon phallus smashing my cervix into paste and all, but it was starting to push my womb up into my guts... and that was painful. We stayed at the 5 inch pieces, only breaking out the 5.5s in special occasions. She never attempted anything with my butt, though I did have to admit that her soft, dainty fingers mashing their way into my tender ass flesh with the skill of a professional molester was a HUGE turn-on for me.  
In terms of Yuri's pleasure, it never seemed like I could do her wrong. Whenever we stayed the night with each other, I'd always wake her up with a "good morning" by way of a slow, tender muff dive. Feeling her wake up to a quivering orgasm, legs wrapped around my head as I slurped up her juices was exhilarating. From there, I'd give her another one while she had her morning tea, and by this point, the constant pussy licking had gotten ME wet too, so she'd use my own juices to sweeten her tea. She said I tasted like freshly baked pumpkin pie with whipped cream... and that ALWAYS made me hungry. After that, we'd have breakfast and head to school if it was a school day. Otherwise, we'd head back to bed for several hours of contented snuggling, kissing, and petting, before she'd inevitably break out the toys and get to making me scream.

During the time we spent learning more about each other, Sayori moved in with her boyfriend. I was considering having Yuri move in with me, too; my house had far more space for her to bend me over and do unimaginable things to me than hers did, and she seemed to prefer the more spacious interior of my home than hers.

That's why it came as a MASSIVE surprise to both of us when Sayori and MC invited us to their home for supper one day... and annoyed us a little when Natsuki chose to lamprey onto the idea and invited herself along. Sayori seemed a little perturbed, but went along with it; after all, it'd been AGES since the five of us had gotten the chance to hang out. Not that Yuri and I couldn't tell they'd been fucking like bunnies in rut since well BEFORE they moved in together...

Natsuki, on the other hand... she was a sweet girl, but hopelessly naive. In terms of adult matters, the petite girl was more of a charity case than anything.

The night of the dinner arrived, and Yuri decided it was time to play hard. Before we set off, she spent a good hour plundering my insides with the biggest toy yet, and one that I'd feared her bringing out: she'd picked up a six-inch strap-on that she promised wouldn't go all the way in, and that she'd give my body a break if I hit my usual point of no return on it. She kept her word, and before I knew it, I was long gone. I don't even remember HOW we wound up at MC's house, but we caught up with Natsuki just as we hit the door, and Yuri made sure to slap my ass playfully to bring me back out of what she called "sex zombie mode". We walked past the counter, and immediately a smell met my nose. These two had CLEARLY been at it all day; the smell hadn't even aired out of the house yet! Yuri noticed it too, and winked.

'They're doing something naughty over there, just like you are here,' she whispered hotly into my ear, 'smile and nod, and act like you aren't aware.' I nodded, bit my lip slightly, and moved on to join Natsuki in front of the TV. Apparently, MC also liked to collect movies, and had a decent media setup in his living room. It made me wonder how many times he'd nearly pounded Sayori into the TV itself...  
Once we were sitting at the table, I realized what Yuri had done before we left home: she'd taken one of her favorite toys, a 5-inch remote-controlled vibrating dildo, and tied it into me with a pelvic rope harness. It wasn't on just yet, but I could feel it forcing my walls apart with every step, stimulating all the sweetest points. I had to maintain control.

All went well during dinner, with conversation flicking this way and that, going from the Club and our new members to how MC and Sayori had been doing since they moved in...

Not that I couldn't tell by the burning smell of raw sperm in my nose...

Around here, Sayori spoke up, "I hope the trip wasn't too... ROUGH... on you, girls..." She trailed off, but I could tell what was happening; the exact same thing Yuri intended to do to me. How fucking similar could we be to each other?

As if on cue, Yuri switched mine on, and I swallowed an impending moan HARD. I maintained my composure.

"Oh no, absolutely zero trouble on our end," Yuri replied, dialing up the power to a higher notch. I could feel the dull ache inside me begin to grow. I was going to need that strap-on again later; I could just FEEL it pounding away against my womb already...

'FUUUUUUCK,' I thought to myself, 'there's no way this could get any better...'

JUST as I was taking a bite of food, Yuri dialed up the power again. I had to struggle to hold myself back now; the ache was becoming an all-too familiar itch that wouldn't go away. That strap-on was sounding like the most heavenly experience right now...

"Nothing wrong on my end either," Natsuki said, "Though I do get the feeling Yuri and Monika are hiding something from us..." Three sets of eyes were now on us, though Sayori's were dilating a bit, and her face was turning red.

"Well, I won't say anything concrete or damning, but... maybe Natsuki's closer to the truth than she thinks," Yuri teased.

"Really?" MC replied, "you two? I never would have thought of it. Congrats, girls!" At that point, Sayori lurched forward violently, looking like she was twitching uncontrollably. There was a wet noise, and...

OH, THOSE SNEAKY LITTLE DEMONS...

Within moments, MC was ACTING like he was checking on Sayori, and in an admirably convincing way, too; I was almost sure Yuri had fallen for it, but I KNEW she knew what had just happened. Without warning, Sayori shot up from her chair and darted off to the restroom with a shout of, "SORRY, CRAMPS, NEED THE BATHROOM!" And suddenly, with a slam of the bathroom door, there were four of us.

MC set himself to cleaning up the mess he'd caused Sayori to make, all the while Natsuki remained entirely oblivious to the whole thing. Soon he finished up, and checked his phone.

"I'll be right back, girls," he said, "I wanna check on Sayori and make sure she's OK. Last time this happened she was stuck in bed with a heated blanket for a few days." He then nodded to us respectfully and excused himself to check on his girlfriend.

"Well, isn't THIS a familiar feeling," Natsuki said curtly, "I know they're in love, but they're supposed to be entertaining guests. They're really being rude."

Yuri, not having any of it, replied, "This IS their house, Natsuki. They may be entertaining guests, but you, Monika, and I know better than anyone what it's like around that time of the month. Show a little more compassion; just because you don't like MC is no reason to become a snotty little Karen before you hit your forties, now is it?" I snorted, sending my water up through my nose and directly into Natsuki's face, as she'd been sitting on my other side. I hadn't even intended to do that... it just sort of happened. She grabbed some paper towels and started cleaning up... just as wet, fleshy slapping sounds began to fill the air, along with choked, muffled squealing moans of pleasure.

'Checking on Sayori, eh?' I covertly whispered to Yuri, 'More like off to plug her up and fuck her brains out.' Yuri chuckled under her breath and turned up the power. I was holding onto the seat of my chair in a white-knuckle grip now, fighting the sensations coursing through my own womanly sex.

'Lets' not turn into Natsuki now, Darling,' she replied softly, 'But I congratulate you for noticing the truth. They aren't exactly being very SUBTLE about it...' I nodded, apologizing softly for speaking out of turn against our friends, and the power dialed down.

'That should be more manageable for you,' she whispered, 'You were at an 8 just now. You're down to a 3. be a good girl for Mama Yuri, and I'll dial you back up to 7 later, OK?' I nodded again, and bit more enthusiastically.

"What're you nodding at?" Natsuki asked.

"Uh, Yuri and I were checking dates and times for a movie date later, just for the two of us," I replied, trying to throw her off the scent. Natsuki nodded herself, then got up without a word edgewise to go check on MC and Sayori. Without any further ado, I stood myself, moved my skirt aside, parted my legs and looked at Yuri with a pleading gaze.

"Please, Love... make the itch go away... I don't think I can hold out anymore..." I sad softly. Yuri smiled, moved the rope daintily to one side, and, directing me to behind the kitchen island, bent me over the counter top and began to furiously pound the dildo in and out of me. I was in bliss as she dialed up the power to ten, aiming to get me off hard and fast. I hit my end hard and quick, just as she intended, and moaned sweetly under my breath as she leaned down to lick my juices away so I wouldn't leave any stains. We were seated once more before Natsuki returned, me freshly sated, and Yuri licking the final remnants of my orgasm off her lips with a contented smirk.

Soon after, Natsuki, MC, and finally, Sayori, all returned to the table. Yuri and I were nearly done, Natsuki had finished her plate, and MC and Sayori had barely touched theirs... for obvious reasons. Conversation started up again, but... I felt the desire to be a saucy little bitch for once. Just as MC rose to clear the table and put away the food, I spoke.

"Must be nice, Sayori," I said, in apropos of nothing, "Having a man like MC around who's domesticated enough to know when to put the food away. It IS really good food, though; It was so good, I couldn't help but keep putting away more! I'll bet you know that feeling, huh? The feeling of wanting to STICK SOMETHING IN YOUR MOUTH?" Both Sayori and MC choked on their drinks, and Yuri damn near pulled a spit-take directly into Natsuki's face. She actually gave me a congratulatory glance after she composed herself... then rapidly fiddled with the controls to jump me from a ten to a one several times in five seconds as a reward.

AND YET STILL, SOMEHOW, Natsuki was still ignorant enough of the implications to ask, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Sayori, Yuri and I started chuckling, but broke into hysteric laughter soon after, as MC reach over to place a hand on Natsuki's shoulder and said, "You'll understand when you're older, Natsuki."

A few minutes later, after everyone, even Natsuki, had broken out in gut-busting laughter, the three of us guests started prepping to leave. Just as we went for our shoes, Mc stopped and asked, "Hey girls, you wanna stay a bit longer for a movie as well?" We were all taken aback, but ultimately agreed. He left the decision of which movie to watch up to the four of us ladies, and it was ultimately Natsuki's choice of a nature documentary film that won out. Why did I ALWAYS SUCK at Rock-Paper-Scissors?  
With the food away and everyone settling in, MC arrived with drinks and blankets, in case we got cold, and sat next to Sayori. Natsuki was on the floor, , with Yuri sitting on the end of the couch and me on her lap. MC Seemed suspicious of this, but said nothing about it.

As the movie progressed, I looked over to see MC covertly lifting Sayori she he could cradle her in his arms on his lap. The smell hit me again... how was this guy so damned horny? Then again, as I felt Yuri's fingers play over my exposed clit, I couldn't really complain.

Within the span of a few minutes, I was out and gone, not even able to register when Natsuki got up and left the room. I knew Yuri and MC were having a talk about something, but I couldn't quite place the words, let alone the topic. I was too blissfully out of my mind. I had to put on a smile when Natsuki returned, but I was right back out for the remainder of the movie. Yuri never needed to ask my permission to do this...

She knew I'd let her no matter what.

A few hours later, we were all done and everyone was on their way home. Natsuki split off to go her own way, leaving Yuri and I to smile and lean against each other.

"Did you enjoy playtime during that boring excuse for a movie?" she asked. I nodded emphatically.  
"Do you even need to ask? You KNOW I did. But... what were you and MC talking about?" I asked.  
"We were confirming that our two couples are really more alike than we thought. They're a pair of sex-crazed fuck-bunnies who are always in heat... and we're not that much different. We showed each other what we were doing, so the four of us wil have more of an understanding from now on," she said. I went red in the face.

"Y... you sh-showed..." I stammered just before she pulled me into a deep kiss and pushed the dildo inside me so deep that it slipped past my pussy lips, pushing my womb up a little.

"Yes, I did," She said, pulling back, "But there's no reason to be upset. You and Sayori are very VERY similar, as are MC and I. It just so happens their relationship is STRICTLY passion and love... ours is the same, but... you and I both know how the food chain works for us, don't we?" Her voice was heady and strong, all but dripping with erotic authority. I nodded slowly. She smiled, and we went back along our route. That night, Yuri bent me over our bed and ran a freight train on me, leaving me as worn out and exhausted as she was... and FAR more sore downstairs. However, she did something... different.  
For the first time since we started dating, instead of curling ME into HER arms, SHE curled into MINE and buried her face between my tits.

"Uh... Babe?" I asked, patting her hair.

"Please... I'm tired, My Love... I can't really work up the energy to move my head... I hope you don't mind, but I could use a good boost to my batteries... can I sleep here tonight?" Her voice was cracking, like she was losing control of herself. I smiled and moved my hands to stroke her back and pet her hair.  
"Sleep soundly, Yuri. I'll protect you in your dreams tonight. And don't you ever forget this," I said, reaching down to gently kiss the crown of her head...

Over the following weeks, we began to understand each other a bit more; Yuri wasn't used to being dominant and controlling all the time; she was more a passive person, but didn't want to let the chance at love and acceptance slip past her... hence her forward, aggressive approach when she first kissed me. Not to mention, the smell of MC and Sayori's constant sexual escapades in their home had taken a toll on her senses, and she was FAR more tired than she'd ever been. We came to an agreement between us; every Sunday, Yuri would switch off her "Mama Yuri" mode and just be her usual self, the side she showed everyone else. On those nights, we'd snuggle together like always, but she'd be the one curled up and nuzzling her cheek against mine. I'd hold her lovingly, stroking her hair and back and petting her head softly until she fell asleep... and I would soon follow.

Additionally, within a few more weeks, we discovered that MC had knocked up Sayori, and they were going to have a family. We were both ecstatic for them. The remainderof the school year came and went, getting through prom and graduation without much fanfare.

But from that day one, Yuri and I made it a point to express our feelings for each other every chance we got, and not JUST through sex. Especially before we slept every night, we'd lay down and repeat the words that became our truth:

"I love you more than I can ever express in words, and I will do anything... Just So Long As It's You."


	5. Monika's Most Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was made by Redditor thisismypr0naccount0. Hope you all enjoy it!

[A/N] This request was made by Redditor thisismypr0naccount0. Hope you all enjoy it![A/N]

MONIKA'S MOST SPECIAL DAY  
A DDLC FANFICTION REQUEST

It hurt me to have to do it... but the only alternative was to break her. I didn't want to make her something she wasn't... so... I figured out what she wanted to do, and...

I discovered my own ability to access the game's console. That revelation was frightening, but I couldn't let my fear show on my face. I maintained a straight expression as I navigated to the player's specific folder, and then located what appeared to be Monika's character file...

And then I deleted it.

At first, nothing happened. But, within a few moments, her body fragmented, scattering into the air. It reminded me of that famous glitch in the Dokimon video game...her face shattered, parts flying through chunks of her skirt and chest; at one point, the spot where her nose had been was fully replaced with her hair bow... colors inverted, and the bow was upside-down.

“W-wha...” Monika’s voice rang through the room, despite her no longer having a mouth to speak through, “What’s happening? My body... it hurts... it hurts so much... what’s happening to me?! MC... please, help me!” Now I started to feel bad... I didn’t think deleting her file would have THIS effect right now...

I watched for a solid minute as the chunks of her body continued flashing around where she’d resided a moment ago, but I noticed it was getting worse; certain pieces were drifting away from the bulk, sliding away towards the ceiling, walls, and floor, all in random directions.

“PLEASE, MC!” she begged, sounding terrified, “PLEASE! DO SOMETHING! SAVE ME!” About ten minutes later, with Monika continuing to drift farther and farther away from herself, screaming in agony and begging for my help... I couldn’t hold myself in place anymore. I went back into the folder and found out how to restore her file.

Within a few seconds, the drifting stopped... along with the screaming. Within another moment, the chunks and pieces began slinging themselves around the room, bouncing violently off the walls until they smashed back into the center of her chair, colliding and coalescing back into a single form.

Soon, right before my eyes, Monika returned to herself, fully reforming and sitting still, face down toward the desk. I didn’t want to say anything... but a soft sob shook the air around us, and the moment I saw a tear hit the desk, I was up off my seat, running over to wrap my arms around her.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” she shouted, forcing herself out of my arms and into a corner of the room, shaking violently and sobbing hard. In my head, I was beating myself up now... I’d lost control. I’d lost myself to my anger, my sadness, my confusion... my pain. I hadn’t stopped to think what putting her through this would have worse consequences than hers against Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki... in those cases, the girls were just... gone. Nothing left. Sayori was hanged for me to see before the game restarted... Yuri stabbed herself to death... Natsuki went deranged and charged me down with her neck snapped at 90 degrees, and then later just... deleted... But deleting Monika...

Her sobbing grew stronger over the next few minutes, until she was fully wailing in pain. I winced, not wanting to approach and make things worse... but not wanting to let her suffer alone. I’d forced pain upon her. Pain a normal person shouldn’t ever be able to experience...

After another minute of hearing her cries of suffering, I threw caution to the wind and rushed over, wrapping my arms comfortingly around her once again. She struggled to get free, swatting at my face and pushing against my arms, constantly screaming for me to go away and leave her alone. I maintained, pulling her back into my arms as best as I possibly could. Soon, she managed to break free and stood, beating her fists into my chest over and over as she continued wailing.

“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH?!” she demanded, unleashing the pain she felt upon me, even if only in fractions. I stood there for longer than I could bear to count. When her strikes began to run out of strength, I pulled her back into my arms, cradling her on the floor and resting my head in her shoulder. Within moments, I’d broken out in tears along with her... which caused her to fully unleash her sorrow with me.

It took us some time, but after what felt like three days, we finally began the slow descent back to a calm state. She kept her face buried in my chest, refusing to look me in the eyes. 

“How could you do that to me...” she asked weakly, likely exhausted from all the emotional venting she’d just done.

“The only answer I can give you, Monika, is a question much like your own... how could you do that to Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki? They did nothing wrong... and you’re just going to kill your own friends for a chance at love?” I asked her this entirely calmly, with no shred of my previous anger or sadness present, not a single bit of my pain evident. She seemed to shake again.

“What else could I do?!” she asked, sounding about ready to break out in tears again, “The game wouldn’t give me a happy ending! How else was I supposed to-”

“So because there wasn’t a positive ending for you, you decided to take everyone else’s chance away?” I asked, cutting her short. This outburst seemed to catch her off guard, and as she looked up into my eyes, I saw confusion.

“They were your friends, Monika,’ I said, “They were my friends. OUR FRIENDS. You actively messed with their heads, adjusting stats and parameters that weren’t set at all, in order to cause them to break down, self-destruct, and dig themselves into a grave. You likely even PHYSICALLY took Sayori out yourself... She was my childhood friend... why would you do that? Do you have any idea how that made me feel? And now you tell me it was YOU? Why would you EVER think hearing that would make me fall for you?” She stared for a moment. 

The reality of her actions seemed to suddenly hit her like a brick, as her eyes went wide in horror, and her hands closed over her face in sorrow and shame.

“Oh god... OH MY GOD...” she sobbed out, “Yuri’s... I only just... realized... I... I made her... and Sayori... I... with my own... OH GOD...” I held her in my arms for what felt like years while she got her fear of herself and her actions out into the open. She didn’t hit me, she didn’t try to fight back... she melted, shrinking as much as she could into my lap and against my chest. All I could do was hold her, trying to console her in her darkest moment. 

Within a short time, she calmed again, softly shaking in my arms.

“I... I wasn’t thinking about how they felt...” she whimpered sadly, “I must have put them through so much agony... How can I ever face them again... Especially after I acted toward the end...”

I nodded... and then a thought struck me. “Monika...” I asked, “Are you able to use the game’s code to reset everything? I mean... you didn’t permanently delete them, did you?” She blinked at me, her eyes flooded with tears... and then they opened wider then dinner plates as realization hit her.

“You...” she stuttered, “You’re right! I could reset everything back to zero, and no one but us would remember a thing... I’d be able to make it up to them forever...” She sniffled and tried to clear her eyes...before I leaned down to gently kiss the tears from them.  
“Don’t you even think of leaving, missy,” I said, putting a good deal of strength and authority into my voice, “You still have to find a way to make this all up to me, don’t you? Resetting everything back to the start is fine... but you still took my friends from me, and made me miserable in doing so, remember? What’re you going to do about that?” Her eyes gained a look of shock and fear.

“W... wha?” she asked, seeming scared out of her skin; I could feel her pores begin to prickle up as she asked, “What would you make me do? What would you do to me?” I shook my head and held her tightly.

“As far as I’m concerned... you already have,” I said, squeezing her tightly in my arms, “You did a horrible thing, yes... actually multiple horrible things... but all it took was prompting you to look at your actions for you to regret what you did. That was all I needed to know, whether or not you had any remorse in you for what you’d done, even if it was hopelessly buried under your feelings for me. You’re willing to reset the whole thing and try again, correct?” When I pulled away, she looked me dead in the eyes, tearing up again. 

“You... you mean it?” She asked me, “You’d be willing to give me a chance, even after all I did... just so long as I set everything back to square one and bring it all back? Just like that?” I smiled, and did the one thing she’d likely been hoping I’d do during her ranting monologue earlier.

I leaned in and gently, tenderly kissed her lips.

I smiled a bit as I felt her melt into me once again, practically giving herself over to the feeling of having her first kiss with the boy she liked. Her arms flopped like limp noodles to her sides, and she leaned in, parting her lips slightly in case I wished to explore further... and make it more intimate. I did so, gently wrapping my one arm around the small of her back and placing my other hand on her cheek, gently stroking it with the thumb as my tongue slid into her mouth.

We sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the soft, intimate situation we were in, exploring each other’s mouths, and soon each other's bodies, with our tongues and hands, respectively. Our hands never went below the clothes, and Monika seemed to deeply enjoy when mine played over her more sensitive areas... especially her butt. I gave it a small, playful pinch, and she yelped in surprise, breaking the kiss. She gave me a discerning, confused look.

“What’s your game here, MC?” she asked, “What’re you playing at? You forgive me at the drop of a hat, kiss me... and then start playing with my butt?” she took a moment to think on her words, then gasped as she asked, wide-eyed, “You’re not an ass-man, are you?”

I burst into soft, yet hysterical laughter. She seemed even more confused, and didn’t seem any less confused when I lurched in and kissed her again.

After a few more minutes, I pulled away, looking into her dazed, glassy eyes, and said, “It’s not about what part of your body I like more, Monika. It’s about your intentions and actions. You’ve shown me through this that you’re willing to make it up to the others, despite the fact that none of them will ever know what you did after we flash back to zero. You even showed you want to make it right for me by basically letting me have control in your first kiss, and not even stopping me when my hands went to your chest and rear. Though... from those moans you were giving off... you were enjoying yourself a bit, weren’t you?”

Her gaze shifted to the floor as her face flushed red with embarrassment. I was going to leave it there, but she caught me off guard as she quietly squeaked out a “yes...” in response. I blinked.

“I never would have taken you for the type, Monika,” I said, watching her face go redder than blood with every single word, “I guess I should have expected that from someone with so many obligations and school activities...”

“N-no... stop...” she moaned, shrinking deeper and deeper into my chest as my continued teasing caused her heightened embarrassment. I leaned in and kissed the top of her head, softly untying her hair bow so her long, brown hair could cascade around her face like a veil.

“Does that help, Monika?” I asked, getting a small nod from her in reply.

A veil. 

I quickly used the bow like a hair band, holding her hair behind her head, then coded in a bridal veil and attached it over her bow, so it drifted inches away from her face. 

And then she looked up into my eyes. 

Every ounce of air in my lungs hitched at once, and as I tried to suck in more to set myself right, I gulped audibly.

The look of her face beneath that veil made my heart stop. She was too beautiful... it was like a sun had lit up behind her, and was radiating its light through her very skin...

She seemed to notice what I’d done and quickly removed it, prompting me to let out the huge breath I’d been holding in the whole time... when had I held that in? I couldn’t remember...

“Did... did seeing me in that excite you that much?” she asked... and I only then realized that I’d been rock-hard the whole time. I shook my head.

“To be honest?” I replied, “I’m a weak sucker for a good kiss... half the videos I watch on the internet, I can get a stiffy just from the kissing parts. The rest is just icing for me.” Monika nodded, smiling through a crimson flush.

“So... those two smooches we had got you this tight in the pants?” she asked, her voice going slightly sultry. I nodded back, matching her passion with my own. She gently bit her lip as she flipped us, laying me on my back as she loomed over me, her hands on my chest.

“How about we make an agreement then, just between the two of us?” she said softly, her voice getting low and sensual.

My own voice came out as almost a gravelly growl as I replied, “What’re your terms?”

As she lowered herself down to kiss me again, I had a distinct feeling I knew exactly what she was aiming for... 

And I was going to be one hundred percent okay with it.

__________________________________________  
Five Years Later . . .   
__________________________________________

The agreement had come along well, and five years after we reset everything to baseline, everything was going better than I could have ever hoped.

The arrangement we’d made was a simple one, but one that ended up being mutually beneficial to us both. Monika agreed to set everything back, on the condition that I befriend Yuri and Natsuki and let Sayori down gently. The three were understanding, and Sayori was genuinely happy... though I could see my choice hurt her immensely. Still... I’d made my decision, and I wasn’t going back.

Now, five years on, and Monika and I had gotten married. She’d finished her first stint in university, looking to become something incredible and make amends for what she’d done to the others... Meanwhile, when we got married, I was just wrapping up my third year in college, and we were able to take the entire summer for our honeymoon.

After a beautiful wedding at the very end of her last year, we set ourselves in for the reception, which was incredible... even if a few people got completely sloshed on champagne. Natsuki had gotten the certifications she needed to open her own catering company soon after graduating high school, and with the money she made selling home-made food, managed to move away from her father and cut him off completely. He never got over it and started stalking her, but by that point, she’d been taking self-defense courses and handed him his rear on a silver platter before making a civilian arrest... with months of evidence piled against him. Her father was locked away, and would never even know if his daughter got married, let alone if she’d found love at all. Monika had requested Natsuki cater the wedding, with a special order for the largest batch of her famous cupcakes... which Natuski was only too happy to make a free gift.

Sayori had also started university after high-school, but was in for the long-haul, and had been looking forward to letting a bit loose at the wedding; going in for a psychology major so she could help people with depression was a long, arduous journey that inevitably served as an inflection point for her, as she discovered most of her sadness in the last few years had been DUE to depression. Monika assured me she hadn’t mucked around with anything, and a test of the code proved this. Still... I hadn’t expected Sayori to get so... OPEN after a few drinks. I watched on multiple occasions as she walked up to random people she thought were cute and started openly hitting on them, or making her interests known in ... OTHER... ways... I ended up having to strap her down to her chair and cut her off as she hurled booze-fueled words at me that I just shrugged off. She likely wouldn’t remember the next day, and even if she did, I know it was the alcohol talking, not her.

Yuri was the one that surprised me the most, though. Natsuki on booze wasn’t much different than how she’d been in high school, which was tolerable. Sayori was a logistical nightmare while under the effect of the hooch, and had to be held down lest she openly open her dress for anyone who caught her eye...but Yuri was the one that truly caught me off guard. For how quiet and reserved she normally was, her alcohol-fueled self was... completely different. Instead of being Sayori’s giggling flirt self, or Natsuki’s aggressive tsundere self... Yuri was a genuinely happy and functional drunk, and it was only after slamming down four glasses of red wine in quick succession before we’d even set in for dinner that she gave the most touching, tear-inducing speech I’d ever heard.

About four hours later, the reception wrapped up and everyone began to leave, but not us. We’d chosen the venue on the principle that we’d help them clean up the mess afterward. So, while everyone else got rides home from those who remained sober, Monika and I stayed behind, promising to help clean and lock up as a sign of our thanks. And we did... in our own special way. Without anyone looking, we set up a special bit of script that wound the time forward to where the cleaning should have been just about finished, then used console commands to just wipe the mess away, while leaving a hearty thanks for the staff of the venue in the form of coupons to Natsuki’s catering business. With that done, we hopped in our taxi and went to the hotel room we’d rented for the night, where all of our honeymoon luggage was.

That night, like so many others since we came out as a couple, Monika and I spent the night cuddling, exploring each other’s bodies with our hands. The only change tonight was that we were both naked in front of each other for the first time. We fell asleep together in relative peace, arms wrapped around each other, holding each other closely.

The next day, we took off for our honeymoon. I’d wanted to stay in, in a house I’d managed to save up from my job, and just have the two of us; she’d wanted to go abroad. I’d agreed, on the stipulation that we spend at least two days alone in our lodgings, which she agreed to. Within a day, we arrived in Hawaii, dropped our bags just inside the door... and spent two full days together, sequestered away in our own little home away from home, having meals delivered to us while indulging in each other as a man and woman freshly married would. That first night, we consummated our marriage... and over the remainder of our honeymoon, it only escalated from there.

I soon discovered Monika had a thing for being played with where she could be seen, so while she greeted other couples at the window, I’d be hiding behind and below her, groping her butt, which turned out to be her most sensitive spot. While swimming, I’d make playful passes at her breasts over her swimsuit, only to slip my hands under the cloth and grope her soft flesh directly, making her embarrassed... and unimaginably horny.

While we would do the deed multiple times, we would keep our more intimate activities to the more pervy side of things; Monika would swat at me when I attempted anything more than touching or groping, but didn’t seem to have an issue with me sliding my rod in between her thighs while hiding it in my shorts. We never got caught...and before we knew it, we were headed back home.

The future would hold many new adventures for us... but for me? I had the woman I would cherish and love forever... and seeing as we both had hyperactive sex-drives after the first few weeks... well...

Children would never have been off the table for very long.


End file.
